


You Received a New Snap

by kimizomi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Comedy, Elichika is more of a tease than Non-chan here, F/F, Humor, NozoNico are roommates, Other ships are mentioned, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimizomi/pseuds/kimizomi
Summary: Nico asks Nozomi to help her maintain her snapchat streaks with her friends for three days. Nozomi does more than Nico expects her to when she stumbles upon a certain Girly Stalin. (that's the contact name that Nico has set for Eli on her snapchat)





	You Received a New Snap

**Author's Note:**

> This was rly random, and inspired by a personal experience where my best friend has asked me to help her maintain her snapchat streak on her account for 3 days. Unlike Nozomi in this one-shot, I don't meet an Eli on there, bc i'm alr happily gay and in love before this but yep enjoy this random drabble hahahaha. Eli's nickname 'Girly Stalin' is a reference to the nickname Nico also calls Eli in my multi-chapter fic Say You Like Me.

“Oi, Nozomi.” 

“Ehh, Nicocchi?” Nozomi looks up from her phone to see the black-haired girl approaching her by her side. “That’s strange, you’re calling me by my name. You only do that when you want something from me.” 

“Ah?!” Red eyes widen, taken aback by her roommate’s sharp observational skills. Seeing Nozomi’s relentless expression on her face, Nico sighs and drops her shoulders lightly. “Fine, I do have a favour to ask of you.” 

Nozomi chuckles, knowing her roommate so well. Although they have only been roommates for the past nine months so far since the start of the new college term last Spring, she has already grown accustomed to the smaller girl’s eccentric behavioural antics. She enjoys teasing her a lot for it, much to Nico’s disdain. However, Nozomi knows that Nico does in fact like her company, and vice-versa. 

Nico proceeds to show Nozomi the app that is currently open on her phone screen. 

“What is this?” Nozomi asks, her eyes glazing through the contents on the app. There are a few of Nico’s contacts on the screen with unusual contact names—Nico has a very unique way of naming her friends on her contacts; they are all nicknames that doesn’t make sense. On the right hand side of their contact names, there are various emojis and numbers on it. 

“Snapchat.” Nico raises her eyebrows, shooting a confused look at her roommate. “I thought a meme-loving freak like you would be more resourceful about phone apps like these.” 

Nozomi cocks her head amusingly at Nico, a grin forming on her face. “Says the actual meme trash.” 

“Shut up, tiddy queen.” Nico snaps at her in her usual discerning tone. She takes a quick breath and points her finger to the app on her phone screen. “Anyway, what I need you to do is to log in to my snapchat account from your own phone for the next three days, and maintain my streaks with my friends on here.”

“Streaks?” 

“Yeah, you see those numbers on there?”

Nozomi nods, prodding for Nico to go on.

“Those are the number of days that we have snapped each other so far. I need you to help me snap them, for at least three times a day for it to increase.” 

“Why do I have to do that?” Nozomi asks, bewildered by the weird favour from Nico. It’s not like Nico to entrust her personal social media accounts to her, or anyone else in general.

Nico sighs, letting out a huff as she crosses her arms together. “I have to study for my finals okay, and using my social media can be a distraction.” She pauses to look at her phone screen, the snapchat log still visible on it. “And there are so many cute filters on there, I can’t possibly resist my cute face and will probably spend hours on it just to snap my friends my face.” 

“That is so gross, Nicocchi!” Nozomi exclaims, pretending to take on a shocked look. She already knows how narcissistic that girl is, and she doesn’t fault her for it. Nico is cute indeed, but most of the time the cuteness that Nozomi tends to associate her with is equivalent to the cuteness a typical 10-year-old girl, or even boy emulates. It doesn’t help that her roommate’s favourite choice of hairstyle are two high ponytails on her head. 

“It’s not like you to take a break from social media just to study.” Nozomi leans close to Nico, and a smug smile appears on her face. 

“You think I want to? It’s the damn finals and I have no choice.” Nico groans. 

“But that’s not very fair, Nicocchi. I have my own finals too, ya know.” Nozomi pouts lightly. 

Nico crosses her arms further, tilting her head upwards and jutting her chin out. “Please, you’re an art major. Don’t tell me you need to study on drawing?” 

“Maaaaa, I guess it makes sense. What do I get out of this?” 

“You get a—”

“Treat me parfaits at the campus cafe for the rest of the week!” Nozomi interrupts gleefully, much to the shorter girl’s disdain. 

“Fine.” Nico exhales. She starts to scribble her snapchat username and password onto a piece of paper, and passes it to Nozomi. Mumbling a quick thanks, she then turns away and walks back to her room where she will probably start her intense studying session. 

“Just one thing.” Nico says, stopping in her tracks. A blush seems to creep on her cheek when she finally says, “Remember to snap Maki a lot okay? Her contact name is ‘Kawaii Tomato’.” 

Nozomi giggles at how whipped her roommate is for a certain red-haired girl in her science lecture hall, and how she often gushes about her every chance she gets even though they’re not together or anything yet. 

* * *

DAY 1.

Nozomi downloads the snapchat app, and logs in to it using Nico’s account. She has never considered using snapchat, even though half of her classmates in her art lecture are crazy about it. Although she hates to admit it, she doesn’t use it because she rarely has anyone around her to snap to. Her classmates are well… Classmates. Acquaintances. They seem to communicate in a certain way that sets apart Nozomi and them. Perhaps it is due to the fact that Nozomi has been living in the countryside before moving to Tokyo recently to attend college, giving way to a communication barrier between her and her classmates. 

The same snapchat log presents itself before the purple-haired girl’s turquoise eyes, and she sees eight different users with numbers beside their names, and Nozomi takes note of the streak that she has to maintain with them. Kawaii Tomato (Maki) has been snapping with Nico the most number of times, with a streak of 76 so far. 

Below her is Sea Betch, with a streak of 54. Nozomi sighs upon looking at the contact name. She’s never going to find out the real names of Nico’s friends. There’s still a snap awaiting to be opened by Sea Betch, and Nozomi presses the red square button, where a blue-haired girl pops up, posing together with an ash-grey haired girl as they have on matching dog filters. There is a caption and it says, “Kotori made me do this.”

The next user is ‘Hoeshizora Rin' and there are two snaps to be open as well. Nozomi clicks on it, the first snap showing her hands on a cat. Following it is a caption, “cat cafe-nya!” The next snap is rather blurry, with the caption, “fuck i forgot i had an allergy to cats”. 

There is also user ‘Riceball AF’, and her snaps are of idol videos on Youtube, and onigiris. Nozomi scrolls down, and opens a snap from another user ‘Honky Tonk’, and it is a full body snap of Sea Betch and her ash-grey haired friend who are posing into their own camera. So it seems that this ‘Honky Tonk’ user is actually in the same place as the two girls Nozomi has seen earlier, and she is snapping them while they are snapping themselves. The caption she has written is simply, ‘lesbians’. 

Nozomi scrolls past a few more users, until she reaches her last one where Nico has set her name to be ‘Girly Stalin’ with a rainbow emoji behind her contact name. Now that is one nickname that is quite intriguing. She opens the snap, and when she does so, it feels like the world’s edges has dulled, making way for that one legendary snap she is seeing at the moment.

It’s heart-stopping; breathtaking. It’s like the the kind of ultra rare card you have gotten for your favourite mobile rhythm game on your lucky day. It’s like seeing a double rainbow after a pouring rain. It’s like seeing a goddess in real life.

In that snap, it is of a blonde-haired girl, with her hair tied into a messy bun. She has eyes that are so blue, even bluer than Sea Betch’s hair, and skin that is so spotless and radiant. Though the thing that accompanies her skin is the presence of sweat around it, and her cheeks are slightly rosy from a workout earlier on perhaps. Nozomi squints hard to look at the surroundings behind the blonde girl, and she sees a full length mirror that spreads across the room, and a dance barre in front of it. With the way she has tied her hair, Nozomi assumes she’s a dancer. The snap stops after 5 seconds, and Nozomi is still in a trance-like state, staring back at the snapchat screen. It’s not enough. She wants to see that snap again. She wants to see that goddess again. But most importantly, why has Nico never mentioned that girl to Nozomi before? 

She taps on her name, bringing her to a screen showing the history of past snaps shared between Nico and the girl. There is replay button on the snap she just opened, and she fist pumps into the air, readying herself before tapping on it. The same snap replays itself, and Nozomi quickly screenshots the photo. She exits the app and goes to her camera roll, admiring the screenshot of the mysterious blonde girl. 

It takes while before Nozomi realises that she has opened all of Nico’s friends snaps, but hasn’t snapped anything back yet. Relishing one last look of the blonde girl, she then goes back to the app and presses on the camera button, putting the camera view onto her. _What should she snap?_ She scrolls through some filters, and they are cute indeed. Maybe she can use it next time but for now, she wants to introduce herself—no filters, just her. With that, she fixes her hair and smiles, tilting her head slightly as she does so. It comes out alright, and she types in the caption, “hello nico’s friends, i am her roommate nozomi & i will be taking over her snapchat for the next 3 days.” She presses the blue arrow at the bottom right of the screen, and then ticks on all the names with the current streaks, sending them at once. 

Her glance lingers on Girly Stalin, hoping for her to see the snap she just sent. Just then, the red arrow on Kawaii Tomato’s name becomes white, and it doesn’t take long before the red square that signals a new snap appears on it. Nozomi grins, knowing that the red-haired girl on the other hand is pretty much whipped for Nico as well. She opens it, and she takes a half-faced selfie of herself, with the caption, “Hi Nozomi. It’s nice to see a change for a while. I’m so sick of Nico and her stupid face.” Nozomi giggles, knowing that the red-haired girl is thinking otherwise. She is probably dying to see Nico’s stupid face instead.

With that, Nozomi walks across the hallway on tiptoes, attempting to sneak into Nico’s room. She pushes open the door slightly, and thankfully there isn’t a creak sound when she does so. Getting a view of Nico studying, she holds up her phone and snaps the view. She then tiptoes back into the living room, while typing, “she’s studying so she can continue to do well in the major with you.” She then adds a heart emoji behind, and giggles lightly when she sends the snap.

She returns to the snapchat log, and the other users have yet to see her snap yet. Nozomi decides to snap again. She positions the camera over herself, and now adds a filter that beautifies her complexion as well as adding a pair of hipster glasses to her face. She then captions, “do u guys know what i have that nico doesn’t?” She sends it, and then prepares the camera for another snap—this time, with it facing her chest. It seems cringey to be doing such a thing, but it is Nico’s account after all, and it is the perfect opportunity to make full use of it. She snaps the shot of her chest, and adds the caption following the previous snap, “DEEZ DOUBLE D’S.” The grin stays on her face after sending that snap, and she puts her phone down for it to rest a while because the app is rather harsh on its battery consumption, and her phone is starting to become warmer in her hand.

It has been about fifteen minutes before Nozomi’s phone buzzes, and a snapchat notification lights up on the screen. She doesn’t think much about it until she reads the notification further and sees that it is a snap from Girly Stalin. She paces herself before sliding her finger across the notification, immediately bringing her to the snapchat screen. The red square is there beside Girly Stalin’s name. Another possible picture of the goddess is probably within that button. She takes another deep breath, and exhales at the same time she presses on the red square button. 

The blonde-haired girl’s face is closer to the screen in the snap, her blue eyes gleaming as brightly as ever in it. She captions it, “Wow i have never once replayed nico’s snap before holy shit you’re so fucking cute.” 

Cute? Fucking cute? Did the blonde goddess just call her fucking cute? Nozomi fans herself, feeling the sweat grow more on her palms that are holding on to her phone. The next snap is of the blonde girl in the same position, but she is winking in the snap this time. She captions it, “fucking cute with huge bobbies too, why has nico never mentioned you before wtf” As if that’s the end of it, there is a licking tongue emoji behind the caption. A smile tugs on the corner of Nozomi’s lips, unwilling to waver. 

Another snap comes in from Girly Stalin, and it is of her cupping her hands to her mouth, the caption, “Sorry, i meant *boobies”. At this point of time, Nozomi wants the girl to have more errors in her typing so she can send more snaps of her gorgeous face to correct her typing mistakes. _What would be a cool way to reply to her?_ She thinks back of the misspelling of the blonde’s ‘bobbies’, and a mischievous grin replaces her usual smile as she relates it to a meme she has seen before. Nozomi snaps herself with a wink of her own, and types, “dan nicki your bobbies”, sending it back to her. 

As she waits for the reply from Girly Stalin, Sea Betch has responded to her snap and somehow, there is a disapproving look on the blue-haired girl’s face. Her caption says, “Nice to meet you Nozomi, but that is very shameless!!!!” This girl is cute too. But perhaps Nozomi’s double D’s have frightened her a little. She replies her just in time to see Girly Stalin with another impending snap. However, it’s not a snap but a conversation with her, just like in the typical text messaging. There are old conversations that Nico already has with the girl, and Nozomi reads the new one that just came in. 

* * *

GIRLY STALIN:

My bobbies aren’t as great as yours, but thank you. And my name isn’t Nicki, but it’s Eli. Eli Ayase.

Nozomi feels her pulse racing upon reading the message. She knows her name now. And that girl just complimented her boobs. Just. What is happening right now. She feels the giddiness in her head, chewing on her lips excitedly. 

ME: 

hi eli! nice to meet you!! i wonder why nico saves your contact as girly stalin. 

GIRLY STALIN:

Ugh, did she really? Well, I’m quarter-russian, so I guess that’s where she got the stalin idea. And I mean I’m a girl, so. ;) 

As if a wink from the girl’s blue eyes isn’t enough, here she is sending another wink through text this time. Somehow, Nozomi is starting to think that the reason why Nico has a rainbow beside her name is because she is gay. Then again, a lot of Nico’s friends are probably gay too. For starters, Nico is gay for Maki and Maki is probably tsundere-ing up to gay Nico back. Sea Betch and her friend are totes gay for each other, and Nozomi bets Hoeshizora Rin and Riceball AF are secretly exchanging hella gay snaps between each other at this very moment. 

ME:

are you gat? 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Nozomi has accidentally sent the message too soon, making a typing error in the midst of it.

GIRLY STALIN:

gat?

ME: 

i mean, gay. 

There is a slight delay in response from Eli, and Nozomi wonders if being so direct have been a mistake. Maybe she has assumed too much and she is just a really hot straight girl among her gay friends. 

GIRLY STALIN:

I’m so gay for you. 

Now that is even more direct. Nozomi has to put down her phone for a moment, staring into blank space as the five words dart across her mind repeatedly. I’m so gay for you. I’m so gay for you. I’m so gay for you. IM SO GAY FOR YOU. She relaxes herself, and takes the phone again. She can’t let herself be smitten so fast. She is after all Toujou Nozomi, the tiddy queen, capable of teasing others and not letting others rain on her parade. 

ME: 

are you sure this isn’t a prank to fool around with me just bcos i am here for 3 days on nico’s account? 

GIRLY STALIN:

Hey, I don’t fool around! I actually asked for a toilet break just so I can talk to you. You’re so cute and I just want to know you more.

GIRLY STALIN:

Still can’t believe Nico hasn’t told me that she has an unbelievably hot roommate. 

There she goes again, pulling Nozomi in to her charade. 

ME: 

that’s what i thought too (about nico not telling me about you). are u in uni too? 

GIRLY STALIN:

Yeah, but i’m enrolled in a private dance university in Shinjuku. 

At the moment, something changes in their conversation. A picture starts to load, and it is a snap of Eli doing a split in front of the mirror as she takes the photo. Those legs, that split, that freaking hot face. Nozomi is so freaking in love. 

ME:

omg that split *heart eye emoji* 

GIRLY STALIN:

;) 

GIRLY STALIN:

What about you? You must be in the same uni as Nico since you’re her roommate right? 

If anything that Eli is capable of, it is being a tease and a serious person all at one time.

ME:

yeah, but we study different majors. i major in art. 

GIRLY STALIN:

Well, you’re definitely a work of art, Nozomi. ;) 

As much as Nozomi is appreciating all these flirtatious remarks, it is time she stop receiving and unleash her capability to flirt back as well. 

ME:

is that so? then your favourite place must be art galleries bcos art is everywhere ;) i am everywhere ;) 

GIRLY STALIN:

Looking at you pinned up on the wall, how beautiful it must be. ;) 

Their banter continues, and Nozomi finds herself blushing and smiling to herself with every exchange of the conversation. Just then, she hears the door behind her open and Nico comes out, looking slightly defeated already from studying for a while. 

“Wow I’m so tired.” She rubs her head, blinking her eyes lazily. She blinks more, and sees Nozomi reacting in an odd way on her phone. “Are you snapping Maki now?! Don’t flirt with her yo—”

“Oh.” Nico quips, realising that it is Eli that Nozomi is communicating with. 

“How come you never told me about her, Nicocchi?” Nozomi pouts. 

“I didn’t see why I have to, but she’s my classmate from high-school. We don’t meet up much now because she’s in a dance school in Shinjuku and we’re at this uni in Akihabara, so.” Her eyes widen, and she puts both hands on Nozomi’s back eagerly. “Don’t tell me you have a thing for her?!” 

Nozomi blushes slightly, shaking Nico off her back. “She’s hot. And she’s flirting with me.” 

“What the fuck Nozomi you can’t just flirt on my account!” 

“You didn’t say anything about not flirting!” Nozomi sticks out her tongue at her exasperated-looking roommate. 

“Get your own account or something!” 

“Then I’m just going to create my own account and stay on it, and abandon your account and let all your streaks be gone!” Nozomi chants happily. 

“Fuck. Fucking hell, tits. Fine. But don’t sext or anything on snapchat. Sheesh.” Nico mutters irritably. As she crosses over to the kitchen, Nozomi can hear her yell out, “And snap Maki for me, oh my god!”  

* * *

DAY 2. 

Nozomi wakes up at 6AM in the morning, since her first lecture for the day is at 8AM. She takes the phone beside her and the first thing she does is open snapchat. She positions the camera on top of her as she is still lying down in bed, and takes the picture. She then flips to the timestamp sticker to put over the picture, followed by the caption, “good morning nicocchi’s friends, it’s the 2nd day of maintaining streaks with you all. have a nice day!” She sends it to her friends, all but except one—Girly Stalin. 

Nozomi turns to the side on her bed, making use of her arms that are pressing against her chest which shows more cleavage. She puts the dog filter over her, and sticks out her tongue, snapping the picture. It is quite an inappropriate picture, but it is just right for the inappropriate Girly Stalin. She types out, “good morning elicchi ~ ;) ” She figures a good way to establish a proper connection with the girl is to start calling her in a more informal way. 

Seeing that it is still quite early, the sun barely rising yet, Eli probably won’t be able to see the snap so quickly. But Nozomi is in for a surprise when she sees the red tick becoming white beside Eli’s name, and the red square appears beside it. What a pleasant awakening. 

Nozomi opens the snap to see Eli also in bed, possibly just awakened as well. Her blonde hair is surrounding her on her pillow so beautifully, and her blue eyes continue to be ever-tantalising. Did that girl even have the morning crust in her eyes whenever she wakes up? Seriously, what a goddess. Besides that, Eli’s mouth is curled downwards, forming the cutest yet sexiest pout Nozomi has seen in her life. “Oh my god how I want to see that sight in that bed right now.” 

Another snap comes in, and Nozomi opens it with Eli in the same position and pose. The caption continues with, “And also, good morning, you.” 

_Well, good morning indeed._ Nozomi thinks to herself. It’s crazy the amount of flirting that is going on between them, and on Nico’s own account to add it on. But it feels so exciting, and Nozomi can’t wait for another day on snapchat with Eli. 

* * *

Nozomi finds it hard to concentrate during lecture. Because it would be too obvious and probably awkward to be snapping her face in the lecture hall that is so unanimously quiet; with the exception of the professor’s loud, booming voice projecting across the hall, Nozomi resorts to the simple text messaging with Eli on snapchat. 

ME:

having lecture now. so boring. 

GIRLY STALIN:

I just finished choreographing a dance routine. So tired. 

A picture comes in after, showing Eli in a leotard, stockings and a cute mini wrap skirt over her stockings as she stands before the full-length mirror. 

ME:

have u tried choreographing a lap dance before? :o 

GIRLY STALIN:

For who? ;) 

ME:

hmmm, idk, who do u think? ;) 

GIRLY STALIN:

someone with double d’s, probably. ;) 

* * *

DAY 3. 

Nozomi opens up snapchat, looking proudly at all the streaks she has helped Nico to maintain so far. How has three days passed by so fast? It’s now her last day on Nico’s snapchat, and a part of her is unwilling to stop doing this for her. Besides Eli, she has managed to snap to some of Nico’s other friends too, who are mostly from her high school. From the snaps she has seen, she is definitely correct about her assumptions about them being gay. It turns out that Sea Betch, who comes to be Umi, has been dating Birb, whose name is Kotori. Their friend, Honky Tonk, who is Honoka is actually together with Tsubasa (Tsubasa isn’t Nico’s friend, but Nozomi knows this from snapping Honoka a few times), a girl who is enrolled in the prestigious UTX University that is nearby Nozomi and Nico’s university. Hoeshizora Rin and Riceball AF aren’t dating yet, but Riceball AF who comes to be a bespectacled demure looking girl called Hanayo has been confiding in Nozomi a lot and asking her how to pick up girls, in an attempt to pick up Hoeshizora Rin. Nozomi tells her to snap her a picture of her pussy a lot, but apparently the girl often takes it the wrong way and freaks out on snapchat. Nozomi then tells her it’s because Hoeshizora Rin seems to be a girl who is obsessed with cats, despite having allergies towards them, and if Hanayo wants to attract her, she should take pictures of cats and send them her way. 

As for Maki, Nozomi only ever snaps sneak pictures of Nico to her, and although the tsundere only responds with, “ew, get that ugly off”, or “what the hell get that gremlin to snap me herself instead of getting others to do it for her”, she knows that Maki is loving all the Nico snaps.  

* * *

GIRLY STALIN:

I’m sad it’s your last day here. I like talking to you. 

ME: 

me too, elicchi. and you mean, flirting with me haha lol. 

GIRLY STALIN:

Consider yourself lucky. I don’t ever flirt. 

ME:

me too. you’re like the hottest girl i ever seen who tries to flirt with me. 

GIRLY STALIN:

What the hell you mean other people have tried to flirt with you before me? 

GIRLY STALIN:

Sorry, got possessive there. I mean you’re so pretty its impossible anyone would not want to flirt with you. 

ME:

actually, they perv on my boobs more than they flirt with my looks. 

GIRLY STALIN:

THOSE BOBBIES ARE MINE.

GIRLY STALIN:

*boobies 

At this point, Nozomi has gotten used to Eli’s flirtatious language but the fact that she just called Nozomi’s asset ‘mine’ just makes her heart flutter virulently. 

ME:

do u want to make me yours? 

GIRLY STALIN:

I know it’s crazy because it’s only been 3 days and we only talked on snapchat, but I am very interested in you. I’d go so far as to say I’d want to try a date with you. 

* * *

DAY 4.

“Hey tiddies, I have some time now. Do you want to get your parfaits? Pffffft.” Nico huffs, the thought of treating her roommate her first round of parfait for the week. 

“Ahh, give me a moment.” Nozomi takes a snap of herself, sending it to someone. 

“Oi, its already been 3 days. You can stop snapping now.” Nico says, noticing the purple-haired girl who is immersed on her phone. 

Nozomi turns to Nico, with a grin on her face. “I already stopped snapping on your account. But this is my own account now, Nicocchi.”

Nico raises her eyebrow at her roommate. “What the, I got you obsessed now huh?” 

“Heheh, partly. It was Elicchi who made me obsessed too.” Nozomi winks.

“EliCCHI?” Nico answers, shooting a weird look at her roommate. “You really continued talking to that girly stalin huh?” 

“Yes!” Nozomi answers, peeking at her phone to see if Eli has replied to her snap. There is an impending snap indeed, and her hand clutches on her phone with a firmer grip as she squeals internally. 

“And not snapping Maki a lot.” Nico says in a dull tone, with her hands on her hips. "And don't think I didn't see that screenshot you took of Eli in my phone." 

“Hey! I did snap your kawaii tomato too!” Nozomi answers defensively. 

“Okay I did see some screenshots of me in her phone when I sneaked past her shoulder to look at her phone this morning during lecture.” Nico says, flushing slightly. She gives Nozomi a side-eye. “You secretly took pictures of me didn’t you?” 

“Heheh see, I’m a nice friend Nicocchi.” Nozomi smiles, then looking back at her phone and pressing on the red square to open Eli’s snap. The snap shows a picture of a cafe with the caption, “Hey, wanna hit up Shinjuku? I’m done with my dance classes for the day.”

Nozomi snaps herself, with Nico giving a dull stare in the background. She captions, “Wait for me! I’m coming!” 

GIRLY STALIN:

I’m sure you’re coming ;)

 

“Oi, so you want to get parfaits or not?” Nico raises her voice beside Nozomi to get back her roommate’s attention. 

“I am getting parfaits. But in Shinjuku.” Nozomi shoots her an apologetic look, and chuckles nervously. 

“Shinjuku?” Nico asks. She looks up to the ceiling in thought, before glancing back at Nozomi with her eyes enlarged. “Fantastic Nozomi, getting that russian pussy already.” 

Just then, Nozomi’s phone vibrates in her hand and she sees the notification she has been familiar with for the past few days. 

_________

SNAPCHAT. 

from Elicchi

_________

 

 


End file.
